


According To You

by writtenonclouds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marien, Multi, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenonclouds/pseuds/writtenonclouds
Summary: Chat is starting to feel inadequate, and Marinette is starting to get the feeling her and Adrien aren't meant to be.Maybe they can find solace together.Ladybug X Chatnoir / Marinette X Adrien / Chat X Marinette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 22





	According To You

Chat swings onto the roof. He looks at his patrol partner and sighs. 

"You're late again." Ladybug huffs. 

"I'm sorry..." Chat starts. 

"No, Chat. This is the 3 time this week, you need to get it together. You couldn't be on time to save yourself." Ladybug groans, turning away from her partner. 

Chat feels his skin start to heat up and his hair stands on end. 

He had been late due to his father, who had practically had him on lockdown. He was lucky he could make it at all. He wasn't able to visit his mother statue like he usually would before patrol, due to his fathers gaze. So you could say Chat was on edge. 

"Chat, you need to be more responsible." Ladybug sighs. 

The two heroes then go about Patrol as they would usually, perhaps a bit more silent if anything. 

The two hardly say a word the whole night, and when they are finished they part without a goodbye. 

Chat finally gets home and de-transforms, flopping on his bed. Plagg flys off to find some cheese and leaves the boy to wallow. 

Adrien spends about 2 hours trying to sleep before he decides it isn't going to happen. 

"Plagg claws out." He whispers transforming. 

He soon takes off into the Parisian night sky. 

He reaches his destination soon after. He looks at the roof of Marinette's house and sighs at the thought of disturbing the girl. 

However, he notices a blanket slumped against the balcony. He soon realises two legs are poking out from under the huddle. 

Chat lands on the floor of the roof with the soft thump of his feet. The bundle of blankets doesn't even turn to look at him. 

"I have hot chocolate ready for you." The bundle says softly. "On the table." 

Chat looks at the lounge chair and table set, noticing the mug of hot chocolate sitting there. 

"Oh, thanks." Chat whispers, padding over and picking up mug. 

"Sorry, if its cod I thought you would be here a little sooner," Marinette says from under the blanket.

"How did you know I would be here?" Chat asked, sitting next to the girl. He takes a sip of the rather cool hot chocolate as he looks through the bars of the railing and out across Paris. 

"You come by after most patrols and the Paris air tonight. Something about it has been off." Marinette says quietly, reaching for her hot chocolate with was just a sip left now. 

"Yeah. You're right." Chat sighs. 

Marinette pulls open the blankets shes is rapped in and places them around Chat. 

Chat takes it as an invite to cuddle into the girl's side and pull the blanket around the two friends. 

"She's mad at me, Mari." Chat sighs, his head low. 

"What did you do now?" Marinette jokes, bumping her elbow into the boys hip Electing a giggle from the boy. 

"I was late again." He huffed, pulling his knees to his chest. 

"Well try not being late." Marinette quips. 

"It was my dad's fault." Chat admits. "I didn't want to tell Ladybug as I know she's been dealing with her own problems lately, but my family life is getting worse by the day and I feel like I'm suffocating." 

Marinette's heart twinges at the boy's confession. 

"I've had my own life issues lately. Maybe Ladybug has too and that's why she is being so strict with you." Marinette explains. 

"Maybe." Chat sighs, taking another sip. As the girl's words set in, Chat realises what she has just said and turns to face the Blue-eyed girl. "You've been having life trouble?" 

"Yeah, just stupid nineteen-year-old stuff." Marinette laughs, fiddling with the corner of her blanket. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chat asks. He may be Chat right now but he is still Marinette's friend under it all and he can't see his friend in pain. 

"You have to promise not to say anything to anyone, it could somehow get through the grapevine to the people involved," Mari warns her tone as threatening as it can be when she is huddled under her blanket. 

"It's our Secret, Mon Cherie." Chat replies, grinning at his friend. 

"The guy I like has been getting more distant. Leaving school and not being in college together was bad enough." Marinette groans. "His life is busy but I don't see him for months and its hard to not take it personally. I feel like he's outgrowing our friendship." Marinette drops her head and looks down at the Paris street where the sleeping lamp illuminates the cobblestones. 

"You've been talking about this guy since we first started talking and every time you talk about him you sound so hurt." Chat whispers. "I hate seeing you hurt, Mari." Chat lifts Marinette's chin with his pointer finger. 

"Something more happened, didn't it? Something has started this thought process." Chat asks. 

"He missed a big event, last weekend," Marinette says, a few tears threatening to spill over. 

"You're birthday..." Chat whispers. Adrien had been invited but his father had him fly to Italy with him that morning and wouldn't let him out of his sight the whole time. It was just for a stupid magazine interview, which could have easily been done by video chat. Adrien had been so mad that he had broken his mirror when he got home. He had gone out for patrol and Ladybug had been in a terrible mood that night, so when he came home he didn't even have the energy to clean up the shards of the mirror. 

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mari asked, leaning on the cat's shoulder. 

"Uh, came past as Chat and saw the party." Chat quickly explains. 

Marinette wonders how often Chat goes out into Paris without her, just to stroll as Chat. 

"Well, he missed it," Marinette explains. "He didn't even message me to wish me a happy birthday." 

Adrien wonders who it was. If he had been able to attend and had seen that Marinette was sad, he could of h=been there for her. Whoever it was, he did sympathise a little. He knows life can be hard, but not even messaging his friend is wrong. Adrien had Natalie deliver a card apologising on his behalf, the least the person could have done was that. 

"I'm sorry, Mari." Chat comforts his friend. "I know I shouldn't know, but I don't think there is a high likely hood of me knowing this boy. Can you tell me his name? Just so I can have a better idea of why his life could make him so unkind to you." Chat asks. 

"He's not unkind, he's just under a lot of stress." Marinette defends. "You probably would know him, he's kind of famous." Mari, whispers. 

Chat thinks through their friend group. Nathaniel is a published artist now but is seeing someone. Nino is gaining attention as a DJ but is dating her best friend. Then there is Luka, his band had taken off but he and Marinette had a past. She had never mentioned having a past with this guy.

"What kind of famous?" Chat asks, gently sliding his arm around the girl's waist to comfort her. "I'm kind of out of the cultural bubble if its music or art then I might be clueless," Chat says, hoping it may help Mari open up.   
"He's a model." Marinette sighs. "So fo course he is beautiful. He is also so kind and caring. He would never hurt a person on purpose but he is so unreachable." Marinette explains, staring out into the darkness of the night. 

Now Chat was confused. If they had a model friend he should know about them, I mean he of all people should know...

Chat is an idiot. He is the worlds biggest idiot. 

"What's his name?" Chat asks, trying not to let his voice shake as his realisation kicks in. 

"Adrien..." Marinette sighs, pulling her journal out from under the blanket. "I've been cuddling this to my chest all night. I have so many drawings I wanted to show him." Marinette whimpers slightly. 

"C-can I see?" Chat asks, his voice shaky. 

"Yeah," Marinette says softly, flipping the book open to a sketch of a beautiful waistcoat. She flips through a few others, explaining as she shows the black-clad buy her ideas.

"They are amazing, Mari," Chat says, gently grasping her hand and squeezing it.

"Thanks, Chat." She says, yawning as hse finishes talking. "Time to sleep I think. Good night, silly cat." Marinette says, rubbing her eyes sleepily.   
"Good night, Mon Cherie. Sleep well." Chat says, moving out from under the blanket and making his leave. 

When he gets home, he falls asleep as soon as he touches the pillow. His emotional energy drained, as his brain runs through the events of the evening. His dreams are full of blue eyes and soft voices whispering secrets and warm drinks.

Adrien has a lot to do in the morning.


End file.
